onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Roronoa Zoro Ashura Ichibugin
damage to all enemies At MAX level, that is 19980 damage. Raises to 21480 with +100 ATK CC. | MaxTurns = 25 | MinTurns = 20 | ManualLocation = *Alvida's Romance *DEAD or TREAT!! ~Twilight Party~ *Rising Sun, Rising Fortunes | CaptainAbilityName = Three-Faced Six-Armed Swordsman | CaptainAbilityDesc = Doubles characters’ ATK and HP | Tandem = Three-Sword Style Gum-Gum Diable Jambe Mouton Jet 600 Pound Cannon | TandemDesc = Deals 3x character’s ATK in damage to all enemies | TandemChain = | EvolutionChain = |Tandem2 = 600 Million Berry Jackpot |TandemDesc2 = Cuts all enemies' HP by 5% |TandemChain2 = | NCharEvo = 4 | EvolutionMaterials = | NMatEvo = 2 | EvolutionChain2 = | NCharEvo2 = 4 | EvolutionMaterials2 = | NMatEvo2 = 2 | Obtain = *Rare Recruit | Notes = *This character, or any other variation of Zoro, is needed to complete a mission on Missions: Shells Town. *This character, or any other variation of Zoro, is needed to complete a mission on Missions: Orange Town. *This is final form of the Zoro that you get from evolving the Zoro you received upon completing the Shells Town island. *This character is known as story-mode Zoro, or just story Zoro. *At the time OPTC was released in 2015, he was one of the two very strong units you were guaranteed to get from the game He was the tank captain, i.e. one that doubles ATK and HP of units of a given colors (most other colors and classes have them, but they are usually RR). He was a staple captain of most newbie and intermediate teams (unless their owners get lucky at RR and pulled a better captain like RR Law). Even for advanced players with many characters he still has sees play due to his strong captain ability. His three sockets are decent, and he can be socketed in a number of FNs. His crippling weakness is a weak special, as even most intermediate bosses and many grunts will not be hurt by his ~20k ATK. Still, he is a good character that can both be a worthwile investment of boosters to MAX his levels. He as seen as a good recipient of ATK and HP cotton candy, but this is not likely advisable anymore. DO not give him RCV candy - save it for good characters with a healing special or captain's ability (if in doubt, just stockpile the RCV candy till you get your Eneru). *While there are better Zoro's out there, such as Roronoa Zoro A Pirate Who Lives by His Code or Roronoa Zoro Master Swordsman Disciple, this one remains a valid mid-game content unit due to his good captain ability (not yet duplicated by a stronger unit), as well as high stats/low cost as a solid DEX beatstick for Sengoku the Buddha teams. All that said, because of his terrible special, AI Zoro is not a unit that sees much play anymore, certainly not in late-game content. Because of his terrible, under-powered special, he has been increasingly obsoleted as a sub, or as a captain - sure, most captains won't give you that many HP, but will more than compensate with a stronger special. Double AI Zoro teams were strong in 2015, but few years later they are nothing but fond memory for old-timers. * With the release of version 6.0.1 on OPTC Global in late February 2017, this form of Zoro now has a super evolution, evolving into Roronoa Zoro Bird Dance, who is a much better unit that can be used for some end-game content (due to having a significantly better special). While the evolved version is no longer Sengoku-friendly, even Sengoku wants more than just high stats, most of the time. *Socket guide: the usual Bind/Despair/Matching Orbs/CD/Autoheal are good choices. |SailorAbility = *'Limit Break 1:' Reduces character's Special Reverse by 1 turn *'Limit Break 2:' Boosts characters' base ATK by 40|PotentialAbility = * Damage Reduction *Critical ATK}} Category:Power Move Category:2x ATK and HP Captain DEX Category:Characters needed to complete missions Category:Roronoa Zoro Category:Limit Break